The True Veela Story
by faithwood
Summary: Draco is a veela. He has to mate with Harry or die. Naturally, he chooses to die. Parody. FLUFF. HPDM. SLASH.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Title: **The True Veela Story  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count: **700  
**Status: **Complete  
**Summary: **Draco is a veela. He has to mate with Harry or die. Naturally, he chooses to die.  
**Warnings: **NOT ANGST. THIS IS FLUFF!  
**Note: **Written for prompt(s) _wind, earth, clown_

**

* * *

**

The True Veela Story

* * *

Harry stared at the captivating vision before him. Draco Malfoy stood on the very edge of the cliff, bathed in sunlight that made his silky white wings glimmer, as the wind made them flutter around him like a stunningly beautiful halo. Harry approached him slowly, trying not to make any noise, but unfortunately his attempt turned out to be unsuccessful.

"Do not come any closer!" Draco exclaimed, not looking at Harry.

Harry froze on the spot and sighed. "Draco, would you stop clowning around? What are you doing?"

Draco righted his stance, no doubt trying to appear imperious. "I shall jump off this cliff, plummet to the ground, and leave the world of the living," he announced.

"You have wings," Harry pointed out.

"Er ... I'm sure I can manage not to ... flap." Draco sounded dubious.

Sighing yet again, Harry approached the distressed blond, noting with amusement that Draco hadn't stopped him this time. "Pansy floo-called me, and told me all about your ... veela inheritance. And all about your mating requirements."

Draco pursed his lips, still not looking at Harry. "Then I'm sure you understand why I'm doing this. I'm faced with a lifetime of insanity and baldness."

Harry bit his lip. "Or you could mate with your _mate_."

"That's unlikely to happen, isn't it?" Draco murmured sadly, but making shifty eyes in Harry's direction.

Harry cleared his throat. "I'd be ... willing."

"Oh?" Draco asked, clearly aiming to sound nonchalant, but Harry could _hear_ him swallow nervously.

Emboldened, Harry said more firmly, "I'd be _very_ willing. To mate with you." Harry grinned as Draco's cheeks flushed pink.

The winged veela finally turned around to look at Harry in the eye. He had abandoned his imperious, haunting stance and instead scrunched up his nose and said disbelievingly, "_Really?_"

Pretty sure that words wouldn't be enough to convince Draco that Harry wanted to mate with him _very much indeed_, Harry leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Draco's.

Draco inhaled sharply, and then after a strangled sound and a shudder, parted his lips and welcomed the kiss. Harry didn't waste time either, and soon they were panting hotly into each other's mouth, the sudden onslaught of desire almost making Harry feel that they're some higher forces at work here.

They parted, gasping and failing to actually separate completely.

"I can feel it, you know," Harry whispered against Draco's lips.

"Feel what?" Draco said in a low, seductive voice, wriggling his hips a little.

"The leather strap."

Draco froze, his eyes flying wide open. "What leather strap?" He gulped.

"The strap —" Harry growled, shoving his hands beneath Draco's cloak and unhooking the strap in question, "— that serves to hold —" with a sudden motion of Harry's wrist, something broke and Draco's beautiful wings fell to the ground, "— your wings!" Harry finished, glaring at the blond.

Draco looked terrified, his gaze drifting between the wings and Harry's face. "I ... I didn't know the wings could do that. That's very practical. Oh those sneaky veela!" Draco gave a forced and a rather hysterical laugh.

Shaking his head, Harry grabbed Draco around the waist, and pulled him closer.

Draco blinked, still looking scared. "You're not mad?"

Harry grinned. "I'm far too amused to be mad."

Tentatively, Draco kissed him lightly again, as though testing the water. When Harry did nothing else except respond to the kiss, Draco pulled away, looking relieved. "How did you figure it out?" he asked curiously, clearly convinced that his plan had been flawless.

"Well, the whole thing seemed ludicrous. Male veela don't exist and I did some research —"

"Pansy told you," Draco groaned.

"Yeah," Harry admitted, laughing. "She told me other things too." It was satisfying to see Draco blush again at that. "You know, if you wanted me that much, you could have just asked me out instead of concocting this elaborate sham."

Draco frowned. "For some reason this seemed simpler. Besides, it worked." Draco's smile turned into a leer.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco again, just because he could, before asking bemusedly, "What on earth gave you this idea?"

"Muggles. Crazy people." Draco shuddered and then gave Harry a serious look. "Harry, what ever you do ... never go on the internet."

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *


End file.
